Off limits
by MistyNootje
Summary: Clary is best friends with Izzy and Kaelie. Jace is Izzy's brother and even more important: Kaelie's ex. Everything screams off limits to Clary, but she can't help but feel attracted to him.


_**Hello everyone! So I started this new story. This doesn't mean that I've stopped writing "They did what?!" (go check it out if you haven't already done that) even though I haven't been updating that very much. I'm planning on posting a new chapter today, but this was really a story that I wanted to write! I hope you enjoy it! And by the way, merry Christmas!**_

Kaelie came crying in to the apartment that she shared with me and Izzy. She was one of my best friends and currently dating Jace Herondale, which is probably why she was crying this hard.

"What's wrong Kaelie?", I asked her, even though I was pretty sure I could guess what the problem was.

"J, J, Jace," she said between sobs. I told you, I knew that there was something going on between the two of them. They had only been dating for two weeks but everyone in the whole school knew Jace's reputation. He didn't stay with the same girl for more than one week, Kaelie had been an exception, maybe that's why she thought he would finally settle down with someone. That someone being her of course. But I'd known from the start: Jace doesn't just settle down.

"Do you want to talk about it?", I asked her.

She nodded and started telling the story.

"I wanted to surprise him by paying him a visit. He didn't open the door and I thought that it was odd but I didn't think about it. The door was unlocked so I just entered his appartment. I heard a noise comeing from his bedroom so assuming he was in there I opened the door. I was right, he was in there… with another girl. I started screaming at them and yelled at Jace that I wanted to break up with him if he didn't fix this right now. He just shrugged and told me to get out, that he'd already spent way too much time of his life with me. Can you believe that he did that to me? We had already been dateing for two weeks, I thought he was serious about me."

"I'm sorry for you Kaelie, he's an ass and you deserve way better than him."

"But what if I don't want better than him, I just want him."

In that moment Izzy chose to enter the apartment. Let me get this straight. Izzy is Jace's adoptive sister but she never could stand him. She has another brother – Alec – who's about the same age as Jace is and he and Jace are best friends. Izzy felt like he betrayed her, I know she's a bit of a drama queen but which girl isn't, and she just didn't talk to the both of them. Jace and Alec had been best friends even before they adopted him, I still don't know why they did it. I know Izzy knows but she doesn't want to talk about it, in that point she is loyal enough to Jace to not spill his secret. I don't know what it is but it has to be something horrible to turn him in the heartless asshole he is and for Izzy to not tell on him.

Izzy immediately walked towards Kaelie and said: "Let me guess, my brother?"

With that Kaelie began crying even harder.

"How comes everyone saw this coming but me?", she asked us.

"I know how you feel Kaelie, you two warned me for about a billion heartbreaks but even though you did I saw none of them coming. Sometimes we don't want to listen to the people around us because we are to in love with someone to see his faults", Izzy answered her.

"You know what the stupid thing about this is? Even I saw this coming, well I saw it coming before we reached the one week mark and he still hadn't broke up with me. I really thought he had changed and really cared about me, well maybe I was just hoping that because now even I know how stupid I really was."

"Well Kaelie, let me get this straight. You aren't stupid, the stupid one is Jace if he doesn't see what a beautiful and smart girl you are. He's the one that has lost something important tonight, not you. Understood?", I said.

"Then why does it feel like I lost the only thing that mattered? Because he sure was important to me."

"My brother is an asshole Kaelie, an asshole that really doesn't get what he does to people. He may look good but he sure as hell isn't worth you tears. No one is worth your tears. And look at the bright side of this: the slut he was in bed with? She's probably not even going to last a week once he realises she's not the one he wants."

"Well, I'm not the one he wants either so what does it matter?"

"No, maybe you're not, but I don't think my brother even knows what he wants in a girl. And believe me, there are way better boys roaming this planet than him."

"But how am I going to be able to get them if I can't even get Jace to stay with me?"

"They will see how beautiful you are and they will see that you are worth fighting for, unlike my brother."

We had managed to cheer Kaelie up a bit, there was some alcohol involved, but who cares? She was feeling better and we could do why we had all held this evening free. Party!

The music was blasting through the speakers, and the dancefloor (other people call it the floor of our living space) was being used to the fullest. Me and Izzy were only seventeen and Kaelie eighteen so we probably shouldn't be living on our own, but this appartment wasn't officially ours, it was an appartment of Izzy's parent's 'cause they are way too rich.

And after a lot of whining, we finally got permission to live here. Our parents are pretty cool. The only two conditions were that they could come in and check on us every monday evening, they knew that in the weekends we would be out partying or just partying in here and of course that our grades in school were still good. At the moment we're all getting A's and sometime's a B, so there's no problem there. I know, we're living the good life at the moment.

We went to bed early because we have school tomorrow and like I said, our grades have to be good. I thought we had cheered Kaelie up a bit but I could still hear her sobbing when I was trying to fall asleep. I feel really bad about the confession I'm going to make: I'm kind of glad she and Jace broke up. And not because I'm a good friend and knew she and Jace weren't a good couple and he would cheat on her eventually. No, I'm glad they broke up because I'm totally selfish. I want Jace to be MY boyfriend and I want him to treat me like he wants me to be his forever.

I already knew I liked Jace the second I saw him, but Kaelie had already seen him before me and had been telling me about how hot he was and how in love she was with him. And like everyone knows: the boy your best friend wants is off limits for you.

I thought it would be easier when he asked Kaelie out, because then I'd know he wouldn't have dated me anyways but I just couldn't help but hoping that they would break up and that he would ask me out instead, pathetic I know. And now they've broken up and I realised something I hadn't realised before: Your best friend's ex is also off limits, and even more so than the boy she likes. How had I gotten myself into this mess. Right: Jace Herondale.

 _ **Drop a review for me please, as a Christmas present? I know this first chapter must look a little bit forced but this had to be written before I can start the actual story.**_


End file.
